


good enough

by meowcode



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Size Difference, Spanking, Trans Male Character, a LITTLE praise kink but mostly bc emil is gay, nothing drastic but yknow .. emils hands big, slight D/s, trans lalli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: Alternatively titled: Emil Has Nice Hands and I Like Them
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	good enough

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: this fic uses words like “cunt” because author is also transmasc and that’s how he refers to stuff. if that’s not for u then mosey on down the dusty trail

Emil’s fingers flex where they’ve rested on the back of Lalli’s neck. The pressure is slight, but the silent command is pointed - _Don’t move._ Lalli’s fists crumple the bedsheets while Emil’s other hand traces torturously slow down his back.

The small Finn is a warm weight bent over Emil’s lap, even through the soft fabric of his pants. The position is inherently submissive. Vulnerable and trusting. Lalli offers himself up so beautifully to be dismantled, Emil would be a fool rush things given this opportunity. He wants to take his scout apart slowly. 

He rests his hand on the small of Lalli’s back, taking a moment to appreciate their obvious size difference. Lalli is _tiny_ , everywhere. The Swede has seen Lalli’s strength first hand, but here, now, he looks so delicate, and Emil wants equal parts to gather up the mage safe in his arms and to shatter him completely. The thought makes his cock stir. He’s not sure if Lalli can feel the growing hardness, but even if he can, he’s not in a place to say anything about it. Lalli isn’t to speak until spoken to as long as he’s like this, that’s their rule. _Emil’s_ rule. And Lalli’s nothing if not good at following orders.

And, given that when Emil trails his fingers between Lalli’s thighs he finds him soaked, he’d be a hypocrite to, anyway. 

The feeling of it makes Emil shiver, makes him press his fingers a little harder against Lalli’s entrance. Lalli’s so hot here, so sensitive - it’s not what they’re here for, tonight, but there’s no harm in indulging. Especially not with the way Lalli’s breath catches. Lovely.

He strokes the labia, careful to avoid breaching him and to avoid his clit - Lalli’s coming on his fingers tonight or not at all. The Finn whines, and that could be a complaint; Emil chooses to ignore it. Lets his eyes flutter and relishes in the feeling, instead. 

“Lalli.”

The scout raises his head, slightly, at his name, enough to look over his shoulder through silver-grey strands of hair. Emil continues to idly stroke him.

“Are you ready?” He says. It’s unclear who’s sake he’s asking for. Lalli whimpers.

There’s a moment of silence, then Emil’s hand withdraws. The other one, the one that had been resting on Lalli’s neck, moves around to grab his chin and lift his head. 

“You have to answer me, sweetheart.” The Swede’s voice is almost sickly-sweet, and equally commanding. Lalli’s cunt throbs.

“Yye-es-“ The world comes out strained. Almost ugly. But Emil just smiles and releases Lalli’s face. Then-

“ _Ah_ - _!_ ” Lalli jolts forward as Emil brings a hand down against his ass. Then again, slightly lower, aimed at the area just above his thighs. Again, closer to his cunt, and that makes Lalli cry out properly. His eyes squeeze shut and his hands fist in the fabric of Emil’s pants. Emil strikes him twice more, the sound echoing in Lalli’s ears each time, and then he pauses.

Emil looks over his work. The marks are red already against Lalli’s pale skin, each handprint spanning the width of Lalli’s thigh. Emil pushes his legs a little further apart to get a better view. 

It’s a sight, but Lalli always is. Emil wishes he could see his face better, but he knows about what Lalli must look like. Face flushed and normally sharp eyes glazed over. He takes a moment to listen to the scout’s labored breathing. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs. That pulls a strangled whine out of his partner, one that tells Emil that it’s time to move on. He has to take both his hands off Lalli to reach for the lube, but Lalli, obediently, stays in place. 

While it’s very, very tempting to tease him more, Emil thinks Lalli has been good. Earned this. So as soon as his fingers are properly slicked, he doesn’t waste time in pressing them against Lalli’s ass. He’s not sure if it’s the cold or the touch that makes Lalli whimper, but there’s no mistaking the reason for his long, high-pitched keening when Emil presses a finger into him. The Finn’s head drops, hair obscuring his face, and Emil clicks his tongue unhappily. That won’t do. With his free hand, he tangles his fingers in Lalli’s silver hair and tugs him back up again. Better.

Lalli’s insides have always been something of a wonder to Emil, warm and soft, whether it’s his tongue in Lalli’s mouth or his cock buried in his cunt, or his fingers stretching open Lalli’s ass. Lalli - Lalli’s _body_ \- has always taken him in so easily, like they were meant to fit together. Emil would probably be indulging in him more fully now if he weren’t trying to maintain a picture of control. But this is enough; watching the way Lalli falls apart will always be enough.

Just the one finger isn’t much, but the thickness of it has Lalli twitching, muscles fluttering as he tries to relax against the intrusion. Emil is mercifully slow, fucking Lalli gently until he feels confident enough to pry in a second finger. He’s more thorough now, purposely spreading his fingers to stretch the ring of muscle, pressing his finger pads against Lalli’s inner walls, determined to memorize the feeling of him. Emil’s own clothes feel stifling, but focusing on Lalli is easy. Lalli’s never particularly loud, but his ragged, uneven breathing is a familiar sign of his pleasure. If that wasn’t, the flush covering his pale shoulders would be. Emil lets himself indulge by leaning over him to plant a trail of nibbling kisses along the back of Lalli’s neck, at the same time he presses a third finger in. 

Emil picks up the pace, and Lalli visibly fights not to rock back against him. He brings the digits out, until his fingertips brush against the rim, and then pushes back in to the knuckle. Lalli doesn’t seem capable of being completely still anymore against the assault, legs jolting and hands clawing at the sheets, but he still manages to reign himself in enough to avoid anything that would give him more stimulation. Still following the rules. Such a good boy, Emil is willing to give up some of his control for the sake of a reward. (Mostly for the sake of driving Lalli a little further over the edge.)

“Move.” He murmurs. It takes Lalli’s addled brain a moment to process the permission he’s been given, but once he does he jerks his hips forward, gasping at the slight stimulation against his otherwise neglected clit. Lalli pushes back to meet his fingers now, so Emil slows down in favor of watching Lalli ruin himself. He must be close, the Swede realizes, if the haphazard way he ruts against Emil’s leg is any indication. He leans down, latches his teeth to Lalli’s neck, just shy of breaking skin, lifts his thigh to press against Lalli a little more directly, and that undoes him.

Lalli’s cry catches in his throat as the feeling momentarily overwhelms him, eyes wide and body drawn taut, clenching hard around Emil’s fingers. The blond fucks him through it until Lalli becomes too tight for him to move without potentially hurting him. Then he stills, and waits.

Lalli seems to come down all at once. With one harsh exhale, his head drops and he falls almost limp. Emil pulls his fingers out, takes a moment to watch how the mage’s ass twitches around the sudden emptiness, and then grabs the towel he left on the side of the bed to let Lalli catch his breath. There’s no problem cleaning off his hand. It’s when he stands, gathering Lalli up in his arms as he goes, that Lalli grunts.

“You’re hard.” He murmurs. Emil laughs a little, both at the blunt statement and the roughness of Lalli’s voice.

“You have that effect on me.” He says, already maneuvering to put Lalli under the sheets. The Finn’s eyes narrow.

“Let me-“ He starts, begins to sit up, but Emil shushes him and pushes him back down.

“You’re exhausted, Lalli.” 

He doesn’t seem able to deny that, but he grumbles anyway. Emil pacifies him with a kiss. “Later,” he promises. “Rest now so you can give me your all.”

“Mph.” It’s not a surrender, but it’s not an argument either. And when Emil wraps Lalli loosely in their blankets and tugs the thin scout against his chest, Lalli doesn’t fight it or try to worm away, and that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a gift for a friend.. we need more trans lalli content . please  
> also this is my first time posting porn 🎉


End file.
